


Together

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: An away mission
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day thirty-one: “Scared, me?”

“Ugh.” Jim shone his light around and pulled a face. “Mr. Spock, remind me next time to leave exploring the dark, spooky cave to the science teams, alright?” His boot slashed in a puddle and he swore under his breath. “Make that dark, spooky, _wet _cave.”

Although he could barely make out the Vulcan in the dim light, Jim had the distinct feeling that Spock was laughing at him. Or, at least, laughing the Spock way, which involved a micro-quirk of the lips and raised eyebrows. The barest flecks of mirth colored his voice when his first officer said, “I will remind you, Captain, that you begged to accompany me, and beamed to the surface against my recommendation. However, if you are frightened, I’m sure you can still turn back.”

“Scared, me?” Jim laughed. “No, you’re not getting rid of me that easy.” He swept his light over the cave walls again, wincing as a drop of water fell from the ceiling and onto his forehead. “What are we looking for, again?”

Spock pulled out his tricorder. It beeped and lit up, although the flashing lights did little to aid in illuminating the space, and the whirring echoed eerily around the cavern. “The Enterprise scanners picked up large quantities of rare minerals in these caves. If they prove stable, the Federation may wish to establish a mining colony here.”

“Right,” Jim snapped. He kicked a pebble, which skittered across the floor and was swallowed up in shadow. “Potentially unstable rocks.”

Spock looked up from his tricorder, and although his did not frown, his eyebrows pulled together ever so slightly. “Captain, you appear to be preoccupied. If you did not wish to attend this mission, why did you ask to come?”

Jim squirmed under the intensity of the Vulcan’s gaze. “I just feel like we haven’t been spending much time together, that’s all. The admirals have been all over me lately, and you’re running all your projects, and…” He swallowed, raising a hand to brush self-consciously at his hair. “I can’t really…I haven’t really been feeling you lately. In here.”

“I apologize.” Spock closed the distance between them in two large strides. “I did not realize you would be able to sense the difference.” He cupped Jim’s face in his hands, not initiating a meld, but simply examining Jim’s features as if trying to see through his eyes.

Jim covered Spock’s hands with his own. “What difference?”

“I blocked the link intentionally. I have been preoccupied, and I did not wish to distract you from your work.”

“What?” Jim stepped back, pushing Spock’s touch away. “I didn’t ask you to do that!”

“I-“

“The whole point of the link is so that I can feel you. So that we…” Jim shook his head, fighting the urge to stomp his foot like a child. He crossed his arms and turned his back. “I’m sorry that you think my _illogical, emotional humanity_ is so distracting.”

“Ashayam.” Spock reached out, placing a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “That is not what I meant. The bond is still new. My mind has been trained to filter it, but yours has not. I did not intend to cause you any harm.”

Jim sighed and allowed himself to be turned back around, pressing close to Spock’s chest. “You get why I’m upset, right?” he murmured. “The bond _is _new. And you shutting me out like that makes me think that…maybe…that you’re having second thoughts.”

Spock’s eyes widened. “Never!” He shook his head fiercely. “You are _mine_. As I am yours. This will always be.” He pressed his forehead to Jim’s, then reached up to touch his face again. Jim leaned into the meld without reservation, unable to help the joy surging up inside him as his mind tangled with Spock’s.

_I cherish thee, ashayam. I apologize for making you think otherwise._

_It’s okay. _Jim smiled, but he wasn’t sure if it was just in his head. _Just don’t do it again. I like to feel you here._

_As I feel you._

They stood there a moment, basking in the reassurance of the bond. Jim was the one who finally pulled away. “Come on. Spooky caves don’t analyze themselves.”

Even in the dark, the fondness in Spock’s eyes was unmistakable. “Indeed, Captain. Indeed.”


End file.
